The final decision
by Aimony Daae
Summary: OBS: This is a PotO film phic and not a PotO book phic! A continue after the end of the PotO film. Finished!
1. Six months later

_**Note for reader: **I've finally ended this, my first 'real' PotO fic and I hope you'll enjoy reading it, I will probably make some small changes in the future but nothing big. I would be glad if you leaved a review so I know if there's anything I need to change or get any tips for if I'll make another fic. (Which I will…) My English isn't the very best but I hope you'll still be able to read it. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy!_

The final decision

By: AimonyDaae

Part 1. The six months later

Christine sat on the edge of her bed, thinking, thinking of her beloved angel… Erik… All because of that kiss… _He told us to leave… Didn't he want me? He said he loved me! He wanted me to be his wife! Why! Why did he let me go? _She thought. _Why did I_ _let myself go? And what if he's dead! _She buried her face in her hands, crying. _Our song… I use to call it our song… _she thought and started to sing silent for herself. _"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name." _She tried to continue her song even if she started to cry… _"And d-do I dream agai-in? For no-ow I found. The Pha-antom of the Opera is the-ere, inside my mind-d…" _She imagined inside her head how her angel… How Erik would continue, singing for her. She slowly rose from the bed and walked outside, to the balcony. Her brown curls flied around in the blow, in her face, in her mouth, but she didn't care, all she could think about was Erik. _I have to meet him again. _She thought. Inside her room she could hear the door get opened and Raoul, her fiancé, entered.

"Christine? Are you in here?" he asked and looked around in the room.

"I'm here." She answered, opened the balcony door and went inside.

Raoul smiled to Christine but soon he started to slowly scan her face. "You've been crying!" he said with a shocked voice. "What is it, Little Lottie?"

"Nothing…" Christine answered in a half-scared voice and sank her head a little.

"Christine, what is it?" Raoul repeated. "Look at me, please look at me…"

Christine raised her face and looked into Raoul's eyes. "So?"

"What is it?" he asked again looking back into her eyes.

Christine shook her head a little and tried to imagine how it would be if she'd still be with Erik at that exact moment, but got interrupted by Raoul; "Baby..? If you won't tell me what it is, can you at least tell me if you're okay?" Raoul said with a worried voice.

Christine disappeared from her thoughts and answered Raoul's question;

"I'm okay, nothing's wrong, I just need a rest."

"But… You don't look very tired baby, more like… Off... why don't you and I go for a walk? In the park? What about that?" Raoul asked.

"Well…" Christine said insecurely.

"Please?" Raoul asked softly.

Slowly Christine made a nod and took Raoul's hand in hers.

"Come, let's go." He said and smiled a little.

Down in the hall their butler stood ready with their coats having a strange smile in his face, staring at Christine while he gave the coat to her. Christine looked at him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Miles, is anything wrong?" she asked.

Miles, the butler, just shook his head and opened the door for them. "No mame, nothing's wrong, at least not with me." He said, still staring at Christine who was getting a little worried.

"Raoul, let's go…" she said with a worried voice to her fiancé.

Raoul looked with a strange look in his face and asked:

"Christine, what is it now?"

She didn't answer, just went out and closed the door behind her and Raoul.

"Didn't you hear him?" she said with a voice of sadness, anger and worry.

Raoul shook his head. "No baby, what did he say? What did Miles say to you? Please tell me..!"

Sinking her head a little Christine answered Raoul's question:

"First he just stared at me, you must at least have seen that..!" she said, but Raoul just shook his head. "Continue..."

"Then... I asked if anything was wrong and he said 'no, nothing's wrong, at least not with me.'" Christine said and raised her head again, looking into Raoul's eyes.

Raoul just shook his head, took her hand and started to walk down the stairs in direction to the park.

While in the park Raoul stopped, took Christine's hands, looked into her eyes and said:

"Christine baby, can't you just tell me what's wrong? I'm getting worried about you, can't you understand that?" he said with a soft and worried voice, but Christine just sank her head and looked into the ground.

"Raoul, you will never understand! Please just try to ignore that I am like this right now, okay? It'll pass soon, I promise..!" she said and looked into his eyes.

"Little Lottie, I promise that I'll try but I can't swear that it will work." he said and softly kissed Christine's forehead. "Why don't take a cab and just, ride around the city?"

Christine nodded and softly kissed Raoul's lips. "That sounds great" she said and started to walk out from the park to find a cab. Looking around on the street for a cab Christine said to Raoul:

"Did you expect us to just find a cab than isn't taken just like that? Through looking around the street?" she asked, smiling.

Still looking around the street Raoul answered:

"Well, why not?"'

They both laughed a little, still looking for a cab.

"What about that one?" Raoul said and pointed at a cab coming down the street.

"Well, is it free? Is there anyone in it?" she answered.

"No, I can't see anyone…" he said and waved at the cab. "It's probably on its way to the cab station, don't you think?" he asked Christine

The cab stopped and the driver stepped out.

"Do you need ride?" he asked.

"If you're not in a hurry, yes we do. We're thinking of just ride round the city if it's okay." Raoul said to the cab driver.

The cab driver just shook his head.

"It's okay, I'm on my way to the cab station." he answered and Christine started to laugh a little.

The cab driver looked with an asking look at Christine but didn't say anything.

Christine and Raoul entered the cab and they started to roll down the street. They passed the Notre Dame church and the Ivory tower. And then they passed the Paris opera house, opéra populaire. Raoul seemed not to notice that, but Christine looked, no, stared at it and very silent started to sing. "_Father once spoke of an angel, I use to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, He, the unseen genius." _She started to cry, but Raoul didn't seem to notice, but then she gave a snob, and Raoul heard her. He fast turned around and looked at Christine, then at the opera house.

"Baby? It's okay, I'm here." He said and started to sing for her; "_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears, your safe, no one will harm you, you fears are far behind you."_

He looked into her eyes and said:

"It's true you know, I won't let you get hurt." And kissed her lips.

Crying more and more Christine started to sing; _"The Phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind"._

"Well, then try to get him out of there." Raoul said softly.

"I'm so sorry Raoul, I just can't let it go." She said, but thought; _that kiss… I'll never forget it... So soft, so loved, and then… He just ran away…_

"Raoul, can't we just go home?" she said looking at her fiancé. "I will never forget him completely, but I will do everything I can to get him out from my mind as much as possible."

Raoul smiled. "That's enough for me, you can't do more then you're able to." He looked at the chauffeur and told him to take them home again.

While they where home again it was already dark outside, they'd just eat a late dinner and then got to bed.

Lying in her bed Christine couldn't let Erik out of her mind. _I must see him… _she thought. She lay there for about two hours, thinking of her angel. _Enough! _She thought. _I have to see him! I have to see him now!_ And with those words in her thoughts she carefully opened the door and sneaked down the stairs, down to the hall and there stood Miles, staring at her in the dark.

"Miles? What are you doing?" Christine said with a half scared and half shocked voice.

He went out of the shadows, still staring at Christine. "I knew you would do this." He said. "I knew you where going to sneak out to visit the Phantom.

"Yes?" Christine said. "And I'm still going to do it."

Miles just nodded slowly. "Okay, it's your choice, but I must warn you, if The Viscount founds out about this, he'll not be very glad."

"But he aren't going to find out." She said, very sure that she was talking the truth. "If you aren't going to tell him, of course…" she said, a little more insecure this time.

"No, no. I won't tell him, as I said, it's your decision."

Christine didn't say any more, just opened the door and started to walk towards the opera house. While outside the opera she started to get a little insecure but at the same time she couldn't wait. But however, she ran through the door and up the stirs into her dressing room. It looked exactly as she remembered, just a little dustier. Then she walked to the mirror and pushed it aside. Inside she could see the long dark tunnel, but there were no candles as she could remember, it was all dark. _A dark tunnel won't stop me _she thought and went down the stairs into the black tunnel. Finding the lake, but no boat. _Then he's at least there…but what if he's dead? _she thought, jumped into the lake and started to swim. When she finally reached the shore she were lucky to be alive, but nothing would stop her from meeting her angel. Gazing around she found the organ empty, only echoes of the tunes it once played could be heard. She then found the broken mirrors, and only few of the many candles were lit. She walked towards the swan bed, also empty but there laid something white on it, Erik's mask. She walked towards it to pick It up when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she quickly turned around. Then she saw someone that she hadn't seen for months. Tears wallowed from her eyes, she fell down on the floor and cried;

"I thought you'd be dead!"

She wiped the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

They just stood like that for a while but then Erik said:

"Why did you come? You made your choice! Why? Don't you understand how much this hurts me?"

Christine looked deep into his eyes and answered:

"No Erik, I didn't make my choice! You made me go! You told us to leave! Why? Why did you do that!"

Erik cried even more.

"I didn't think you would love me… You kissed me, the first woman ever to kiss me without I'm forcing her! It was just to much for me…"

"So, you could kill people to get me, but you couldn't handle a kiss…" she said and rose again. "Well, then you won't like me now." She said and softly kissed his lips. "Erik, I made the wrong decision, I don't want to be the Viscountess Christine de Chagny, I want to be your wife, not Raoul's, YOURS!" she said, crying.

Erik just stared into her eyes, silently.

"You don't want me here? Is that what you mean?" she said gasping.

"Christine… You don't have any future with me! People think I'm a beast… Do you want to marry a beast, a monster?"

"I don't care about what other people think! I love you! But if this is what you want…" she said crying and ran away. The Phantom ran after her but she was to fast.

"What have I done...?" he said to himself looking the way Christine ran off. "A second chance, I blew it…"

Christine ran out on the streets, it was getting light so she had to hurry so Raoul wouldn't find her bed empty. While home she carefully opened the door, sneaked up the stair and lay in her bed. As soon as her face hit the pillow it started to rush tears from her eyes. She looked at her clock, 4:36. _Then I have at least two hours of sleep before Raoul will come…_ She thought. But she couldn't sleep; she could just lie there, thinking of the Phantom. "Did I make the wrong decision, again?" she silently asked herself.

Erik walked around the organ, the swan bed, down to the lake. _"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too, Christine that's all I ask of you." _he sang silent in his loneliness while tears whipped down his cheeks. He fell down on knees, cried, and screamed; "What have I done!"

"Christine? Baby? Wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Raoul's face.

"Already?" she said with a sleepy voice.

Raoul nodded, walked through the room to the balcony and opened the door. "You need some air in here, Little Lottie." he said and smiled a little.

Christine sat up in her bed, looking at Raoul. He turned around and looked back at her.

"Are you okay? Could you sleep tonight? I mean… Because of the, opera. Could you sleep?" he asked with a little worry in his voice.

Then Christine started to cry. "No Raoul, I couldn't sleep… I wasn't home!" she said, whipping her tears.

"Then, where were you?" he said, but yet he knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from Christine.

"I was with Erik! I was with the Phantom!" she screamed, crying and ran out from her room, down the stairs and out on the street.

Raoul ran after her but she was to fast, he stopped in the foyer, turned around and saw Miles.

"I told her." He said, looking at the out door.

"What? What did you tell her?" Raoul said while tears started to come from his eyes. "What did you tell her?"

Miles shook his head a little. "I told her, that if you would find out about her visit to the Phantom you wouldn't be very glad. But no, no, she was so sure that you wouldn't find out. Poor little girl…" he said.

Raoul looked suspiciously at Miles. "Did you know? Did you know that Christine sneaked out, in the middle of the night to visit a monster, a murderer?" he said, drying the tears with his hand. "And you'd just let her go?"

Miles nodded. "Yes monsieur, I'd let her go. It was her own decision."

"You can't be serous! Please say you're not telling me the truth! Please say that Christine hasn't been with Erik! Please!" Raoul screamed and ran out through the out door.


	2. The churchyard

Part 2. The churchyard

Christine ran down the streets in the direction to the churchyard. _What have I done? _She thought crying. When she reached the churchyard she walked towards her fathers grave, passing monumental statues of angels, passing gravestones with small birds on. Reaching her fathers grave she looked up at the engraved DAAE. _Idiotic engrave, it says DAAÉ, not DAAE… _she thought, sank down on the ground and stroke the stair stage in frustration, anger and sadness. Then she remembered when she met the phantom there, when they sang together, when she thought that Erik was her father and Raoul came to save her. Save her… Save her from what exactly? _"Angel or father, friend or Phantom, who is it there staring?" _she sang for herself. Suddenly she heard the voice of a man singing, rose from the ground and gazed around.

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your guide. You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you." _And she saw Raoul coming towards her.

"_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me." _She continued, looking into Raoul's eyes. She ran towards him, crying, and threw herself into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Shh... It's okay, as long as you're all right I'm fine…" he said and softly kissed her hair.

Christine raised her head and looked at Raoul, crying and kissed his lips.

"Please forgive me." She said.

"As long as you won't do it again." he answered.

"Mm…" Christine said insecurely.

"Mm? Is that all you can give me?" Raoul said.

Christine nodded. "I'm sorry, but yes, I can't promise you…"

"Christine baby, how do you think we can get married if I can't trust you? If I'm afraid that you'll visit that murderer again?" he said softly.

Christine shook her head a little. "I don't know, but that's all I can give you, so sorry." She said and looked into his tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry, so sorry for everything, I didn't mean it to be like this..." she whispered and buried her face in Raoul's coat.

They just stood like that for a while, until Christine raised her head, looked at Raoul and said:

"I'm lucky to have you, you know that?"

Raoul smiled. "And I'm lucky to have you." He said and took Christine's hands in his. "Come, let's go home."

They started to walk out from the churchyard, out on the streets and through the park.

"It's beautiful here when it's summer. All the colours, all flowers and green trees." Christine said and stopped.

Raoul nodded and looked around. "Why exactly did you stop?" he said.

Christine looked unsympathetic at Raoul. "To feel the summer…isn't that okay?" she said

"Yes of course it's okay, I just had a strange feeling that you where going to tell me something, is that right, Little Lottie?" he asked.

Christine sank her head a little. "Well…"

Raoul softly grabbed her chin and raised her face again. "I won't be angry, I promise… Just look at me and say it."

"I… When… Or… But…" she started.

Raoul laughed a little. "Speak English please." Christine smiled.

"Of course… Well… When I were… Were with… But… When I where with… Erik…" she started, and tears showed up in her eyes. "With Eric… I… I said that I… That I love him…"

"Love? As in, now? Not that you loved him?" Raoul asked with a little frighten in is voice.

Christine nodded slowly. "Yes... as in now…" she started to cry. "And the worse is… That I meant it… and I still do… I do still mean it."

Raoul pushed her away from him a little. "You… Seriously? You're serious, right?"

With tears running down her cheeks she nodded. "I'm… Serious…"

"What exact more did you say to him?" Raoul said, trying not to show his frustration over what she'd just say.

"I said… That I… Made the wrong decision… When I left with you… And that I want to be his… his wife…" she said crying.

"And, do you still mean that? Do you still want to be his wife, not mine?"

"I… I don't know, anymore… I don't know anything… I don't even know what I want anymore!" Christine cried.

Raoul was silent fore a while, all that could be heard was the wind and Christine's sobbing. "I'm so sorry baby, but I… I can't let you do like this to me… You… I'm sorry, but either you'll return to him now, or either you'll follow me and will never see him again…" he said. "Stay here and think, I'll go home… If you're not home tomorrow I take that as our engagement is broken." And with those words he ran away. Christine sank down on a bench and buried her face in her hands. She just sat there, crying and trying to think without success.

"Christine Daaé, triumphant on opéra populaire as Marguerite. The angel of music, the Phantom's lover and a terrific ballet dancer." A girl said.

Christine raised her head and looked at the girl in front of her. First she could not se more then a blonde face because of all tears in her eyes, but when she dried them and could se…

"Meg!" she raised from the bench and hugged her friend. "Meg Giry…"

Meg nodded and hugged back. "Yep, that's me." She said and laughed. "Are you OK?" she asked and looked at Christine's face. "Okay, bad question. What have happened sounds better, so. What have happened?"

"I… I don't know what I want any more… I'd visit him and now Raoul don't want me and I have to pick one and not return and…"

"Shh… slow down honey" Meg said.

"O-okay." Christine said and whipped her tears. "I'm engaged with Raoul." She started, smiled and showed her ring. "But… Erik… I missed him so badly… I had to know if he was alive!" she said and the smile disappeared from her face. "So I… I visited him… And then Raoul found out… No, I told him… And then I told him what I said to Erik…"

Meg looked worried at Christine. "And what have you said to the Phantom?" she asked.

"That… That I love him… And that I want to be his wife… That I made the wrong decision when I left with Raoul…" it was silent fro a few seconds. "Meg, I don't know what I want any more! I don't know who I love, all I know is that I'm in trouble…"

"Well… Then it's time for you to think… Remind your self of who you love…" Meg said.

Christine nodded. "I know I love Raoul, he's so protecting and loving and… He where willing to get killed for me, so I could continue my life… And when we sang on the rooftop, I where charmed by him… We got engaged…" Christine said. "And Erik… He killed to get me, it's a little… Flattering… But also... _Killed! _But I got so… obsessed of him… passionate obsessed. His voice, like an angel. But yet… Raoul…" she said and sank down on the bench again.

Meg looked worried at Christine. "I don't know honey… It's you decision… All I can say is… Look over there." Meg said and pointed at a bush.

Christine turned her head to the bush and saw a shadow… It was Erik. "Meg, did you brought him here?"

Meg shook her head. "No, no I didn't brought him here. I just saw him…"

Christine raised and walked towards the Phantom but stopped at half the way. _No, not before I've made my choice. _She thought.

Erik looked straight into her eyes, he where sad, maybe he'd just cried?

"Christine?" he asked and stepped out from the shadows. "Are you OK?" Christine shook her head.

"No, I'm not okay." She said. "I can't meet you until I've made my choice." She turned around and looked at Meg and when she looked towards the Phantom again there was empty, only a red rose with a black silk string around where there. Christine walked forward and picked it up. "I'll never fix this." She said, gently caressing the rose and started to cry once more.


	3. The final choice

Part 3. The final choice

"Christine, you can't just stand there all day even if you have to make a choice, why don't you come with me, follow with me home?" Meg said.

"I don't know…" Christine said insecurely. "I don't want to be for any trouble for you."

"Christine honey, you're my friend, remember? Even if we haven't seen each other on almost half a year I still see us like friends, don't you?" Meg said.

Christine nodded. "Of course I still see you as my friend."

"Then why are you still standing there? Come, let's go. And by the way, my mum is there, at my place…" Meg said and smiled a little.

When they where at Meg's house and came in where the first they met Madame Giry who was very glad to met Christine.

"Christine! It was a while ago… Are you okay? After what happened I've…"

"No Madame Giry, I'm not okay…" Christine said miserably.

"Haven't you got over the Phantom yet?" she asked. "Or is there anything else?"

Christine looked at Madame Giry and forced a smile. " I… I had to know if Erik was, or is, alive so I visited him. And then Raoul found out, no, I told him. He said that it was okay, but earlier today I told him what I said to Erik. I said that I love him, that I made the wrong decision when I left with Raoul and that I want to be his wife." Christine said and started to cry, again…

"Oups…" Madame Giry said. "And what more?"

"Well, now I have to choose, either do I return to Raoul before tomorrow morning and do never visit Erik again, or… I'll go back to Erik and my engagement with Raoul gets braked…"

"Christine… I wish there was something I could do for you, but this is a decision you have to make on your own." Madame Giry said sadly and looked at Meg. "Come Meg, let's go upstairs so Christine can think."

Meg nodded and followed her mum upstairs and there stood Christine, alone with her decision, the final decision.

Upstairs Meg and Madame Giry sat on Meg's bed and talked about what Christine had to decide.

"It's horrible!" Meg said and looked at her mum. "You know the Phantom, why can't you help her? No one knows him better then you, you brought him here..!" she said but Madame Giry just shook her head. "Yes darling, I know him best but it's still Christine's choice. Oh god, I hope she'll make the right thing…"

Meg looked worried at her mother. "What do you think is the right thing to do then?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Madame Giry answered. "But Erik… He really loves her, and as far as I can see, she loves him too. And yet, Raoul… They seem to be such a lovely couple… And Raoul loves her too. I don't know honey, it's a hard decision she has to make so try to let her be alone."

Meg nodded. "Of course mommy." It was silent for some seconds and then; "Can't you tell me a little about him?" she asked.

"Of course I can… He's a genius to start with… He writes songs, operas. His home is his artistic domain. That's where he lives, loves, creates…" she paused to breathe. "He really does love Christine… He killed for her. And…"

"That's exactly what Christine said too… That he must love her if he kills to get her." Meg interrupted. "Oh, sorry, continue." She said and smiled a little.

"And as I said, he really do love her." She continued. "And yet… Have you seen how happy and love full Christine and Raoul looks when they're together? I don't know meg, but I really do think that it's best for her to choose Raoul… It's just that she'll never forget about Erik and never forget about Raoul. She'll never know if she has made the right decision. Never…"

Christine sat down in the living room and cried at the same time she was trying to think, trying to make her decision. _I will never know if I made the right decision _she thought. _And yet, I must make one… Viscount Raoul de Chagny or Erik, the Phantom of the Opera. Oh… I don't know his last name. _She sat like that for a while, talking to herself in her thoughts without any success. Then suddenly she shone up, rose from the couch, took a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down:

_Dear Meg and Madame Giry._

_I've made my choice. I'll tell you soon what I decided, but not yet._

_Wishes Christine._

And with those words on the paper she putted it on the living table, grabbed her coat and left. Running in the direction to the Opéra Populaire.

She once more ran up the stairs heading towards her dressing room, grabbed the dusty mirror and putted it aside. She ran down the dark corridor and down to the river finding nothing… No boat this time either. She jumped into the water, ready that it was so cold this time, and swam towards the shore. While she reached the shore and got up from the water she heard tunes from the organ, and there stood the Phantom and played. First he didn't notice Christine but when she got a little closer he stopped play.

"Christine, what are you doing here?" he asked and walked towards her.

"I've made my decision." She said.

"What decision?" Erik asked unsympathetically.

"Didn't you listen to my and Raoul's conversation?" she asked.

Erik shook his head. "No, I just heard a little from your and Meg's conversation. I'd just got there when she saw me." He said wit a sad voice. "Is it good or bad that you're here?" he asked.

"Well… I'll answer that later." She said and tears started to show up in her eyes. "I told Raoul what I'd tell you the day before yesterday. And he didn't get very glad. He said that I had to choose either to return to you and break his and mine engagement, or I'd return to him and never more meet you."

A smile showed up on Erik's face. "And you'd choose to return to me?"

Christine cried. "No… I… came to say goodbye. I'm so sorry…"

Erik shook his head. "But all that you said to me! Was it all lies?" he said frustrated.

Christine shook her head. "No, it wasn't and I will never know if I made the right decision when I'd choose to stay with Raoul."

He started to cry. "But... You said that you wanted to be my wife…"

"I know I said that, and I so still mean it."

"Then why are you returning to Raoul?" he asked.

"Because… I remembered…"

Erik looked unsympathetically at Christine. "Remembered what?" he asked.

"I remembered… When I met him, and then when I met you. When I first met Raoul I fell in love by the first eye contact. But with you... I fell in love with your music, your voice… But I do love you, not your music, and I do love Raoul too. But something inside of me says that Raoul is the man in my dreams. I'm so sorry. I will never forget you." She cried.

"But…" Erik started, but interrupted himself. "And I will never forget you." He said. "And believe me, I really do hope that you will have a wonderful life together."

"And I really do hope that you'll have a wonderful life, and that you will find someone else. Please just do me a favour and let me go, do not fear to love again thought then you will never be able to get happy." She said crying and looked into his tear-filled eyes. "Goodbye my love." She said and kissed his lips a last time.

"Bye love." Erik answered and kissed her back. "I will never forget you." He said. And those where the last words he would say to her, 'cause then she left, crying and afraid to turn around and look at him.

When Christine was home again she met Raoul's face in the door, smiling.

"I'm so sorry honey!" she said crying and kissed him. "I'm so sorry."

Raoul took her in his arms and hugged her. "It'll be al right." He said.

"Raoul, there is one last thing I want you to know." Christine said. "I where at the Opera and said goodbye to him, and he wished us good luck with our lives. And I know, I know that he meant it, he really do wish our good luck with our lives.


	4. What decision?

Part 4. What decision?

"Let's go down and look after Christine." Meg said to her mother.

"You're probably right." Answered Madame Giry and they went downstairs, founding the living room empty.

Meg looked unsympathetically at her mum. "Where is she?" she said, gazing around in the room. Then she saw Christine's note. Madame Giry picket it up and red it:

_Dear Meg and Madame Giry._

_I've made my choice. I'll tell you soon what I decided, but not yet._

_Wishes Christine._

They looked at each other. "Who do you think she ran to, and how long ago did this happen?" Meg asked. Madame Giry shook her head. "I have no idea, all we can do now is hope that she made the right decision."

Erik lied at the swan bed and thought. _Christine my love… and Raoul. You took her from me! Viscount Raoul de Chagny, you shall never more disturb my business, you shall forever rest, in hell._

"Oh Raoul I'm so happy!" Christine laughed, she really laughed for the first time at weeks. And Raoul laughed with her. "Oh, I love you so much." He said and gently kissed her lips. "Please just promise me that you'll never frighten me so much again, ever…!"

Christine nodded with tear-filled eyes after her laugh attack. "Absolutely." She said.

Raoul smiled. "Swear?"

"Hell yes." She said and laughed even more.

Miles entered the room. "Monsieur, Meg and Madame Giry are here to visit you." He said.

Christine smiled at Raoul. "It was a while ago, wasn't it?" she asked.

Raoul nodded and looked at the butler. "Miles, bring them here." Miles nodded and went downstairs to get Meg and Madame Giry.

"He wishes you to go up to Mame Daaé's bedroom." He said friendly to the two Giry's. They went upstairs and found Christine and Raoul sitting on the bed kissing each other.

Christine saw their two visitors and stopped kissing Raoul. "Meg!" she said and ran towards her friend. "Well, now you know what decision I made." She said and smiled. "Raoul, come and say hello now!" She joked to her fiancé who rose from the bed and said hallo to their guests. "Meg, Madame Giry, nice too meet you both again." He said and smiled.

"Is it okay if you and I goes somewhere else to talk a little Christine?" Meg asked.

Christine shook her head. "It's okay for me." She took her friend hand and they left the room giggling.

"So, you picked the handsome Viscount." Meg said and smiled.

Christine nodded and smiled back. "Yes I did, and I'm actually very sure that it's the right thing to do." She said. "I first were at the opera to tell Erik and he wished us both good luck in life, and as far as I can tell, he also meant in." Christine said happy.

"And you have told that to Raoul, right?" Meg asked.

"Yes of course! I don't ever want to lie to him again."

"Good, 'cause lies is as far as I can tell not a very good thing." Meg answered and giggled a little.

"Oh Meg, I'm happy to have him." Christine said and smiled. "He's so... so… everything! He's handsome, loving, gentle, everything! " Christine said full of happiness.

Meg took Christine's hands and smiled. "I'm so happy for you, and I'm so happy that you are happy and that I'm happy about that." Meg said and where silent for a few seconds. Then she started to laugh. "Lots of happiness!" she said laughing.

Christine smiled. "Yes, lots of happiness."

Madame Giry looked at Raoul. "You're happy, aren't you?" she asked.

Raoul nodded. "Yes Madame, I'm very happy. But I'm not sure if the Phantom will leave us alone… I have a feeling that he's going to strike once more."

"Is there anything I can get for you señora?" Maxwell asked. Carlotta nodded:

"Yes, give me a cup of lemon tea." She answered. Maxwell left the room to get a cup of lemon tea

for Carlotta who rose from the chair she sat at. She went out to the balcony and looked out on the park below. Suddenly two hands covered her face and her mouth, she tried to scream but the hand just pressed her harder.

"To scream won't help, but as long as you won't try to fight me I won't hurt you. You're not the one I want." A man said to her. He took away the hand from her eyes so she could see him, and that's exactly what she did, turned around and looked at the man.

"Thmm hmtomm!" she said.

"What?" the man asked her. "What did you say?" he'd let the hand go a little so she could speak.

"The Phantom." She said and the man nodded. "That's right, I'm the phantom but I prefer Erik. Promise you won't scream and I'll take off my hand." He said. Carlotta nodded and the Phantom took away his hand from Carlotta's mouth.

"What do you want?" she asked. "You killed my love! You killed Piangi!" she said. "And now you need my help, right?"

Erik nodded. "Yes, I need your help to get to the Viscount Raoul De Chagny." He said. Carlotta looked unsympathetically at the phantom.

"Why?" she asked. The Phantom sighed.

"To get Christine."

Carlotta shook her head. "And why would you think I would do it?" she asked.

A creepy grin showed up on the Phantom's face. "Because if you'll refuse your destiny will be the same as your beloved Piangi's."

Christine and Meg returned to the bedroom.

"Meg darling I think it's time for us to leave now." Madame Giry said and looked at her daughter.

Meg nodded. "Yes mother." She gave Christine a hug and then took her mother's hand to leave. "See you Christine, Raoul." She said and smiled. Miles followed the two Giry's to the door and they then left.

"You mean, if I'll refuse you'll kill me?" Carlotta asked frightened.

The Phantom nodded. "Yes Carlotta, that's exactly what I mean. So, will you help me?"

"W-What do you n-need help for?" Carlotta stuttered.

"I told you, I need you to get me to the Viscount Raoul De Chagny, Christine's fiancé, remember him?" the Phantom asked.

Carlotta nodded. "Yes Erik, I know who he is. So this is about Christine, right? You want to get Christine."

The Phantom smiled. "Exactly, you're a smart one when you starts to think. So, will you help me?"

"I-I guess so…" Carlotta said insecurely.

The Phantom smiled. "Good, all you have to do is…"

Christine looked loving at Raoul and kissed him. "Hi love." She said and smiled.

"Hi to you too." Raoul answered and kissed Christine back. "So, what did you and Meg talk about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just how happy I am, and that I picked you and not Erik. What did you and Madame Giry talk about?"

"Not much… She asked me if I'm happy."

"And what did you answer?"

Raoul smiled. "Yes, of course!"

"Didn't you talk about anything more?" Christine asked.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Christine asked and looked deep into his eyes.

"I said that I have a felling that Erik won't leave us alone." He said and looked back into Christine's eyes.

"Raoul darling, I think he will. But I agree, he might won't."

"So you want me to get Raoul here so you can kill him?" Carlotta asked frustrated. "You want to kill someone in my house? In la Carlotta's house?"

The Phantom nodded. Exactly, it'll be more discreet if you'll take him to your house then anywhere else." The Phantom suddenly stopped and listened. "Your butler is coming, get inside and I'll wait for you here. Make no attempt to tell him I'm here, 'cause then you're dead." He said and Carlotta went inside.

Miles entered with a salver in his hand. "Here you are señora, is there anything else you want?" he asked and putted the salver on the small table in Carlotta's bedroom.

"No. Now leave." Carlotta answered surly. When Miles had left she went out on the balcony again.

"So, you'll do it, right?" The Phantom asked and Carlotta nodded. "Yes, I will."


	5. Miles and Carlotta

Part 5. Miles and Carlotta

Next day Christine and Raoul had plans to visit the two Giry's and ask them out for dinner. In the hall Miles once again gave Christine her coat, and stared at her. Christine sighed.

"What is it now Miles?" she asked. Miles smiled a little, still staring at Christine.

"You will have a visitor sooner today, so don't get sad about the Giry's." he said and then left. This time, Christine didn't say anything to Raoul. _No secrets… Well... just this time._ She thought. _And no lies… If he won't ask me, I'm not lying. _Raoul took Christine's hand and they started to walk towards Meg's home.

After lots of laughs (cause Raoul did tickle Christine… ) they where finally there, meeting Meg and Madame Giry standing out on sidewalk surrounded by bags.

"Meg!" Christine screamed and both Meg and Madame Giry turned their faces towards her and Raoul.

"Oh… Christine!" Meg said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we came to invite you for dinner… but it looks like you're going somewhere?"

Meg nodded. "Sorry Christine…"

"I'm on my way home child and I can't get there without Meg's help… So sorry." Madame Giry answered.

Christine nodded disappointed. "Okay."

"Sure it's okay?" Meg asked.

Christine nodded. "Completely sure." She gave her friend a hug, said goodbye to Madame Giry, took Raoul's hand in hers and started to walk home again.

"It's bad that they couldn't come…" Raoul said but Christine, who was buried in her thoughts didn't hear him. "Christine?" he asked. And this time she'd hear him.

"Yes Raoul?" she asked.

"I said that it was bad that they couldn't come for dinner." He answered and then got silent again. Christine returned to her thoughts and reminded herself about what Miles had said earlier. _"You will_ _have a visitor sooner today, so don't get sad about the Giry's."_

Suddenly Christine stopped and grabbed Raoul's hand so he would stop too.

"What is it Christine?" he asked.

"You will have a visitor sooner today, so don't get sad about the Giry's." she said and stared out in the air.

"What?" Raoul asked.

"Miles said so, "You will have a visitor sooner today, so don't get sad about the Giry's. He said that before we left…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" ha asked. "This is the second you've heard things from Miles that I haven't, even if I've been beside you at that moment. Are you getting sick? A cold maybe?"

Christine shook her head. "I don't know… Maybe… But will you hire a new butler if I asks you?" Raoul nodded and smiled.

"Of course baby, if that's what you want."

"Well, I don't know… but maybe another day or something. We'll see…"

They continued to walk home and in about twenty minutes the where there. When they entered the hall Miles where already standing there, staring at Christine.

"How did it go? Will they come for dinner?" he asked politely. Raoul shook his head.

"No, Madame Giry was on her way home so they couldn't." he answered.

Miles nodded slowly and then left.

"See, he didn't say anything that shows that he knew they couldn't come, and not that we are going to have a visitor either.

About an hour later Christine went to the kitchen to talk with Miles.

"Oh, Mame Daaé!" he said joyfully when she entered the kitchen.

"Miles…" she said insecurely and shook her head. "How… who… why? I mean… How can you know what's going to happen?" she asked and before he had time to answer she continued. "And who is coming to visit us? Why do you tell me all those thinks?" When he got time to answer he said:

"I don't know why I know things before they're happening, or, I know, but you will never. And it's your old competitor from Opéra Populaire that's coming, señora Carlotta. And why I'm telling you? That's one more thing you're never going to find out." He answered and Christine almost passed out in the shock.

Suddenly her eyes went grey and she just stared at him. "You… you… You know the Phantom… You know Erik…" Miles nodded.

"Yes mame, I know Erik."

The doorbell rang and Raoul went to open the door. He opened it and looked at the woman in front of him.

"Carlotta?" he asked surprised. "What are you doing here? Wait a second, I'll get Christine here." He left the hall for a minute and went to the kitchen and found Christine talking with Miles.

"Christine baby, Carlotta's here…" he said and suddenly Christine fell down on the floor.

"Christine!" Raoul ran to her, sat own on the floor side to her and turn her around. She had fallen with her face on the floor and it was full of blood.

"Oh god! Does she breathe?" Carlotta, that entered the kitchen after she heard the smash of Christine's fall, said.

Raoul putted his hand a centimetre over her mouth. "No, no, she's barely breathing!"


	6. The wakeup

Part 6. The wakeup

When Christine woke up again she was lying on her bed, surrounded by people. The first one recognized was Raoul who held her hand in his. He was also the first one to see that she opened her eyes a little. Her face was hurting, her arms was hurting… It was hurting everywhere on her.

"Wha... what ha-appened?" she asked feebly. Raoul smiled a little for her wake-up and answered:

"You passed out and did hit your face in the floor. The doctor thinks that your arm hit the table or something because it's broken."

Christine smiled a little as answer and then tried to look around the room at the peoples around her. The first person she saw was the Doctor, and then she saw Miles, then Carlotta. When she saw Miles and Carlotta she got pictures in her head, pictures of her and Miles in the kitchen earlier that day, or was it yesterday? However, she saw pictures:

She saw herself get grey eyes and stare at Miles.

"You… you… You know the Phantom… You know Erik…" she said frustrated and Miles nodded

"Yes mame, I know Erik." He said and her body started to wrench in the bed.

She could feel the doctor's hands on her but the pictures continued:

"Did you…? You did… You gave him that life…!" she said and tears wallowed up in her eyes. She wrenched more. Without noticing, she turned her face to Miles.

"You… killer… murderer."

No one except Miles noticed what she said, the others where to busy with her wrenches. She started to cry and the wrenches stopped.

"Raoul!" she said, half screaming. Raoul got closer to her face. "Get them out of her." She said. Raoul nodded.

"Everybody go out. I'll get you if anything happens doctor." They left and Christine told Raoul:

"Get him out of our house… please?"

"Who? Miles?"

She nodded.

"Yes, Miles. He… Remember when you told me about Madame Giry's tale, whit the travelling fair and how Erik got to the Opera?" she asked.

Raoul nodded. "Yes baby, I remember…"

"Miles… He made Erik get that life…"

"What do you mean?" Raoul asked.

"It was he who threw hydrochloric acid in his face, and then used him as something to look at…" she said and started to cry even more. "He ruined his life! He ruined Erik's life! If it wasn't for him Erik would never have lived in the opera, never seen me, never been so alone, sad, never have been killing anyone! Never had a mother who gave him a MASK so she shouldn't need to se him, her own son! It's all Mile's fault! It's all his fault!" she said, and then she passed out again.

Raoul left the room to get the doctor.

"She passed out again." He said and the doctor went to look after Christine.

Raoul went to Carlotta who was sitting on a chair in the living room.

"Carlotta, sorry for all this." He said and smiled a little. "But, why exactly did you come here?" he asked.

"Oh…" Carlotta said. "I came to invite you for diner some day."

Raoul was surprised. "Me or both of us?"

"I was thinking about just you, I got to know Christine while we worked together but I'd never learned to know you. Well, of course you can bring her if you want…"


	7. That’s good, very good

Part 7. That's good, very good

"Well, of course I can come alone, but only if it's okay with Christine." Raoul answered. "But I think it's time for you to leave now, I want to be alone with Christine for a while. I'll come to your house some day and leave an answer, okay?"

Carlotta nodded. "Okay, then I guess I'll see you soon. I'll find myself out." She said and left.

_That's weird… I've never seen her that nice before, _Raoul thought and returned to Christine, leaving his thoughts of Carlotta.

"It's okay with her, she'll probably have headache for some days but that's it. I'll return tomorrow." The doctor said and left.

Raoul went to the bed and sank down on knees next to Christine. He looked at her peaceful face and whispered; "It'll be okay. We'll fix this, believe me, we'll fix this." But he wasn't that sure himself, all he knew for sure was that he would do everything to make Christine happy.

"So, did you success with your 'mission'?" Erik asked when Carlotta returned.

She nodded. "I guess so, but I'm not sure if he'll come alone. If Christine won't allow him to come alone, he won't." she said and waited for the Phantom's reaction, but he didn't react. "So, I made it?" she asked insecurely.

Erik nodded and looked at her. "Yes Carlotta, you made it just fine." Then he was silent for a few seconds. "So, what took you so long?" he asked.

"Oh, Christine passed out and hat her head in the table when I came…" she said as it was nothing.

"Passed out? Just like that?" Erik asked curiously and a little shocked.

"I don't know, I guess it was something… But when she woke up she wanted to speak with Raoul in privacy. I think they where talking about you…"

Erik's eyes got bigger. "What else?"

"I couldn't hear much, she spoke very silent. I heard that she mentioned you… And then if was something with give a mask… Your mask, maybe? I don't know…

"Anything else?" he asked with a little bit of frustration in his voice.

"She said something to their Butler when she'd just woke up… Something with murderer I think. And when she passed out the first time she was talking to him."

"Which him?"

"The butler, I think his name was Miles."

"That doesn't say me anything…" he said, a little disappointed that the name couldn't help him.

"Well, that's all I heard." Carlotta said. "Could you please leave me now and return tomorrow? I need to sleep."

Erik didn't say anything, just left. Carlotta went to bed, it had been a strange day.

Two hours later Raoul was still sitting next to Christine. He had probably fallen asleep for a while and the first thing he saw when he woke up was Christine's beautiful eyes looking at him.

"Good morning sweetie." He said sleepy.

"Good morning on you too." Christine answered and smiled a little. "So, what happened?"

"Well, Carlotta left for about two hours ago. She had come to invite me for dinner." He answered.

Christine didn't really understand. "What for?"

"She said that she wanted to get to know me a little better…" he saw Christine's surprised face and said: "Don't worry honey, I'm as surprised as you are." and softly kissed her cheek.

"So, what did you say?" Christine asked and sat up in the bed.

"I said that I could come for dinner, but if I should come without you I had to get your permission first." He said.

She smiled. "You make me sound like I was you mother."

Raoul smiled and laughed a little. "Yes, I guess so. So, do you want to come wit me or do you want let me go by my own?" he asked.

"Hmm… Do you promise to be a good boy if I'll let you go on your own?" she joked.

"Yes ma'am, I promise to be a good boy."

"Good, and now I'll give you a cookie." Christine answered and giggled.

Next day, Raoul and Christine took a walk and when they where out hey thought it would be good to pass Carlotta's house and choose a date for hers and Raoul's dinner.

"Good day." Carlotta's butler said when he opened the door. "Do you wish to see señora Carlotta?"

"Yes, where here to choose a date for a dinner." Raoul said and entered.

The Butler nodded. "So, then you must be Viscount Raoul de Chagny and Christine Daaé. I'll get the señora."

They waited in about two minutes and then Carlotta entered the foyer.

"Raoul, Christine. I guess you're here to choose a date for our dinner?" she asked politely.

Both Christine and Raoul nodded. "Yes, that's right. So, when does it be good for you? I can do it almost every day this week so just pick a date." Raoul said.

It was silent for a few seconds. "The day after tomorrow maybe?"

Raoul looked at Christine who smiled and nodded. "That'll be great." He then said.

"Okay, then you're welcome at five a' clock at Thursday." She answered, said goodbye and left.

Christine and Raoul where out for about one more hours end at the same time, Carlotta was speaking to Erik.

"He'll come at the day after tomorrow at five a' clock." Carlotta said to Erik.

"Then everything got like planed. That's good, very good.


	8. The dinner

Part 8. The dinner

"You can go now." Christine said and looked at Raoul. "You look handsome." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Now go, and remember: Be a good boy!" She then laughed. Raoul laughed too.

"I promise to be a good boy." Then he left.

After seen Raoul leave the house Christine continued to stand at the exact same spot, thinking: _There is something weird over this… Why would Carlotta want to have dinner with Raoul? And… Haven't she got a little nicer? _Much _nicer? Well, I guess all I can do is wait and see…_ Then she left the hall to return to her bedroom.

Carlotta's Butler opened the door.

"Welcome Viscount!" Raoul nodded and then saw Carlota entering the foyer.

"Welcome Raoul, the dinner's almost ready" There was some nervousness in her voice that Raoul noticed but didn't think of it more then a quick _"I wonder why she sounds nervous…" _They went to the dining room and sat down.

"The dinner will come in five minutes." The Butler said and then left.

"So, what made you want to get to know me mo…?" He suddenly got silent and just stared at the door coming from the living room.

"What, what is it?"" Carlotta asked and turned around, looking straight into the phantom's eyes. "So, you're her now?"

Christine had been sitting on her bed in almost an hour, wandering if anything was wrong. At least she decided to do to Carlotta and look so everything was all right.

"Miles, I'll go out for a walk…"

"So you're here now?" Raoul repeated.

Carlotta nodded. "Yes, can't you see that he's here now?"

"You make it sound as he was invited!"

"Well… He wasn't _invited_… He forced me."

"Forced you to do _what?_"

Suddenly Raoul heard the Phantom's voice behind himself and found that he wasn't longer standing in the entry behind Carlotta, he was standing behind Raoul pointing his sword at Raoul's throat.

"Forced her to take you here for my revenge."

_What if it's too late? What could have happened? Have anything happened at all? _Those words popped-up in her head again and again while she ran down the streets towards Carlotta's house.

When she at least reached Carlotta's house she didn't knock or anything, just ran inside and found the house completely silent, empty. She ran through the kitchen, the living room and then the dining room…

"RAOUL!" She screamed and ran towards the lifeless body…

"Raoul… Raoul… No… NO! You can't be dead! Wake up!" She cried, screamed and fell down on the floor next to Raoul's dead body. "I can't live without you honey…" she said and grabbed a knife that lied in on of his pockets.

"No Raoul, I can't live without you." And then she stabbed the knife in her chest, and all went black.


	9. I’m glad to meet you again, Erik

Part 9. I'm glad to meet you again, Erik

It was dark outside, almost midnight and everything was silent. Not a single breath could be heard, only the sound of the wind blowing through the many trees outside. There was a young woman standing outside the house of señora Carlotta, she had been standing there for almost one hour and when she suddenly started to hear sighs and deep breaths from inside the house she left.

Raoul looked around the room but couldn't find anything except the furniture around him. He felt pain in his chest, but that wasn't strange. He'd just get a sword in it. _Christine… she must wander where I am… _he thought and tried to stand up, without success. Then he saw the blood beside him.

"That can't be mine…" he mumbled. Then he saw the knife lying in the blood, his knife. He rose, successfully, and started his long and painful walk home.

"You've been sleeping for a long time, Christine." Erik said when he saw that Christine's eyes opened.

"You killed him! You killed him!" She screamed and tried to hit the Phantom who grabbed her arm and laid it down on the bed again.

"You missed your heart."

"Well that's too bad!" she said while tears wallowed from her eyes. She tried to rise to sitting position but failed.

"You should rest. You must be strong at our wedding." He said.

"Wedding? _Wedding? _I won't marry you!"

"Hmm… Then why where you ready to give up your free life to save Raoul? You kissed me, and I guess that means you decided to stay with me."

"Yes, I was ready to share the rest of my life with you, to save Raoul! And now he's… Dead! And I have nothing more to live for!"

"However, sleep now. I'll meet you in the morning." He said and left.

It took almost three hours for Raoul to reach his home and when he came there a shocking happy and helping Miles who, as soon as he saw Raoul, helped him until he was okay again met him.

"Where's Christine?" Raoul asked lying on his bed.

"She left for a walk seven hours ago…" Miles answered and Raoul's face got white.

"Seven hours?"

The next day Christine woke up late, it was almost noon and light outside. She woke up till the sound of knocks.

"Have you slept tight?" Erik asked as he entered the bedroom.

"Yes, pretty…" Christine answered sleepy and hard.

The Phantom sat down on the edge of Christine's bed. "That's good."

It was silent for a while…

"You know our butler." Christine suddenly said.

"I do?" Erik answered surprised.

She nodded. "Yes, Miles."

"Miles? I don't know any Miles…" he answered.

"But… He… The acid… Your face, he didn't?"

"Didn't what? Acid? My face?"

She looked at her hands, they where shaking. "He said that it was he who… Threw the acid in your face."

Erik didn't understand. "I can't believe why anyone would say that..."

Now it was Christine's turn to not understand. "What do you mean?"

"Christine, I was born like this, I was born deformed." He said and looked at her. "It's impossible, you must have misunderstood him or something."

"What? You mean… But why would he say that then?"

"As I said, you must have misunderstood him, or maybe he misunderstood you? However, its time for breakfast, come."

Suddenly Christine reminded about why she was with Erik. "No."

"What's no?"

"I won't come with you for breakfast. I won't marry you, and I won't eat with you!"

"Okay, then I'll leave you here." He said and left.

"Seven hours…?"

"No monsieur, almost seventeen…" Miles said. "You've been sleeping for almost ten hours, it's noon."

"Seventeen? Oh god… It's like she's dead or something..." Then he remembered. "Dead… Blood. The blood next to me! It was hers! Oh god… She must have thought I was dead and killed herself… Oh my god…"

Miles didn't really understand but tried as hard as he could. "You mean that there was blood next to you that wasn't yours?" ha asked and had a weak nod as answer. "And that she must have killed herself because she thought you where dead? Wow… That's love… Tragic love…" Miles sighed and then left Raoul so he could be alone and think for a while.

Christine had been sitting and stared at a tiny window right beneath the ceiling;_ there must be some way for me to get out through it_. She thought. In the room there was a bed, a carpet, some flowers and a chest of drawers. She could move the drawer so it stood beneath the window and then clime out of it but was it big enough? And was there any way to open it except breaking it? Well, there was nothing more for her to do then try, so she started to draw the heavy drawer to the wall beneath the window. She'd clime up on it and looked at the window. Nothing to open it with, she had to break it, but it was risky. She would be screwed if Erik heard her. The only thing that stopped her from getting out was the thick skirt she wore. But that wasn't hard to change; all she had to do was take it off. She'd clime down from the drawer to get the vase with flowers to break the window with, then ripped the skirt off, ready to escape. She grabbed the vase and hat the window who broke immediately, the length to the ground was a little more then her length twice but it was the only choice she had if she wanted to escape, so she'd clime out and jumped, then run as fast as she could in the direction she thought where towards her home.

Raoul where still sitting and just stared at nothing when the door suddenly got opened and Christine entered. Raoul thought it was strange that someone just entered without knocking so he went to look who it was.

"Christine?" he asked confused.

"Raoul? Is that you?" she asked and threw herself into his arms, crying. "But you where dead!"

"I thought you where dead, your blood where beside me and my knife… I was sure that it was yours." He where smiling.

"I missed my heart." She said and laughed a little. "I just passed out, isn't that great?"

"Yes Little Lottie, that's great. But… Where were you?"

She stopped smile. "Erik brought me to a apartment somewhere… I don't know where, but I escaped."

"Erik…" Raoul mumbled. "He must pay for this…"

"No Raoul, please. All this happened because of revenge, please don't do anything to him."

"Do you still love him?" Raoul asked and Christine shook her head and said:

"No, I at least don't think so. But believe me, you're the one I love, the one I want to live with." Then she kissed him. "I love you Raoul." She was smiling again.

"And I love you."

Then Miles entered the foyer.

"Oh, Miles." Christine said.

"Welcome back miss Daaé." He answered. "Do you want me to call the doctor? I think you'll need some help with that." He said and looked at the wound.

"Yes, that'll be good, but I need to ask you something first."

"Yes mame?"

"Why did you say that you threw acid in Erik's face when he was born deformed?"

Miles looked unsympathetic at Christine. "What do you mean? Did I say that?"

"When I passed out." She said. "I said that you gave him that life and you agreed."

"I… I must have misunderstood." He answered. "But I must admit that I worked at the fair here he was used as a… As something to look at."

"You…" Christine started but got interrupted by Raoul.

"Calm down honey, that's the past and we can't do anything about it."

She nodded. "Your right. I'm sorry Miles."

Miles nodded a little and smiled. "So you won't fire me?" he asked.

Raoul looked at Christine to get conformity. "No, you're not fired."

"I'm glad to hear that monsieur." He said and left to call the doctor.

"Come Christine, let's go and rest while we wits for the doctor." Raoul said, softly grabbed her hand and want upstairs. They lied down in Christine's bed and just lied there, looking into each other's eyes, kissing each other sometimes.

"Honey, I know there have been enough pain already but there's one thing I want to do." Raoul said, still looking at Christine.

"What?"

"This." He answered and grabbed the knife in his belt. "Come with your hand." He said. Christine gave him his hand and he made a small cut in it so blood showed up.

"What are you doing love?" Christine asked unsympathetic.

"Shh…" Raoul hushed and made the same in his hand and then he grabbed Christine's bloody hand in his bloody hand. "We have a blood band now, we belongs to each other now my Love." He said, smiled and lifted his lips to hers for a kiss.

They then laid there, holding each others bloody hands. Then Christine whispered the only words she had in her mind at that moment, "I Love you."

Earlier when Erik was sitting and ate breakfast he heard a window crunch, in Christine's room. So he ran to it, finding it with a broken window and an off-ripped skirt lying on the floor.

"Oh my god, she escaped." _How could she escape? Ah... Stupid... The window! _He thought and ran out without really knowing what he was doing. But then he rounded a corner and hat someone coming from the other side. The young woman he ran into fell down onto him, and his mask fell off. The young woman on the top off him quickly crawled off him and grabbed the mask next to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr." She said and looked up at him. "You dropped your mask…"

The Phantom held his hand to cover the deformed part off his face.

"Don't do that." She said softly, grabbed his arm and slowly removed it from his face.

He got shocked. "Don't!" he screamed, but it was too late.

"I think you're beautiful," she said and smiled. "And I'm glad to meet you again, Erik – The Phantom of the Opera."


End file.
